Only Hope
by Jake's Chew Toy
Summary: Bella is hurt by Edward. After signing to a music label can she finally move on? And how did it all happen? New friends, new adventures. Idea came from Mandy Moore's "Only Hope" story in progress. rating may change later to M. BxE
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Everything is fault.**

A/N: So I was going to sleep the other night while listening to my mp3 and this song came on.

Only Hope by Mandy Moore

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a big fan of hers but I do love A Walk To Remember.

Anyways, I had it on replay while I was dosing off and I got hit with a thought.

WHAT IF THAT WAS BELLA?

LMAO!

Basically I'm writing this for myself, how I thought of it in my head.

I'm not sure if I'm even going to upload this and if I do if I'll ever look twice at it again.

Mainly because I haven't even updated my last story in months due to lack of inspiration. :(

So here we go...

POV:

_There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold._

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

I couldn't believe how fast my life was changing. One minute I'm crying my heart out and the next I'm traveling the country. I've been on the road for two years and I'm finally getting some recognition for my work.

Not that I actually wanted any to begin with, but when you release a song on a YouTube page I guess you're asking for it. I could have killed Rose for posting that. I was simply trying to communicate through words how I was feeling. I didn't want someone to actually hear it.

But I guess it worked out for the better. Thanks to Rose's work on the music, mainly the piano, and her take charge attitude we now have a contract with a high end record label. And between my writing skills and her music skills we were listed as an overnight sensation, literally overnight.

Ok, of course it took a little time in the beginning, what with Hollywood being Hollywood and all. After posting my song online and many comments from fans later we were contacted by several different labels. I repeatedly said no to every offer I got but after a few months of fans pleading for me to sign and Rose begging me to give in, I did.

Together we were flown to New York and persuaded to sign a contract. A rather high paying contract in fact. We were treated like royalty. As soon as the ink dried on the dotted line we were whisked away for the All-Star treatment. Hair, clothes, PR lessons, you name it they payed for it.

At first they wanted us to change everything. But Rose and I made it clear we would only sign if we had final say on all changes. So, here I am. Isabella Marie Swan. Known to her fans as only Marie. Half of . Hailing from the city of Seattle. Age? Well, they'd like to know wouldn't they?

My hair is shorter, my voice is a little different, and for once I can actually smile and fool people. Or at least that's what I thought.

"Bella. What am I going to do with you? Hmm? Its been nearly three years and I still can't get you to smile all the way." Rose scolded me from our living room couch. She was curled up on one side playing with a strand of her hair, while reading a gossip magazine.

I came around the corner of our large kitchen with a glass of juice in both hands and a pastry hanging out of my mouth. I carefully walked to Rose and handed her a glass recieving a soft thank you in return. I removed the pastry from my mouth and took a sip before replying back to her.

"I don't know what your talking about." As soon as I mumbled my response I shoved a rather large bite of bread into my mouth and looked around our suite.

It was one of the better suites we've had since being on the road. Dark painted walls, large cushy furniture, and room service galore. Thankfully we'd be here for another three weeks before having to leave again.

"Oh come off it, Bella. Even the fans are wondering if you bat for the other team now." She teased as she tossed me the gossip magazine. Me being me I couldn't catch it and it fell to the floor by my feet.

"I can't believe you actually read this trash." I say flipping to the pages promising; "Marie and Mystery Girl Making Out"

"Hey not all of it is trash. They reported that we were the up and coming 'It Girls'" she laughs. "Seriously, Bells. Don't you think it's time to move on? To let go?"

I knew what she was getting at. I haven't been with anyone since Edward. I got passed the pain of saying his name. I got over him not loving me anymore. I was living life one day at a time. What more could people want from me?

"Hey. We only want you to be happy. You know that, right?" She asks, coming to my side and giving me a hug.

"Yea. I know." I say trying my hardest not to cry on her.

"Hey. Why don't we go out tonight?" she asks quietly, soothingly. I nod against her shoulder agreeing. "Bells? Where exactly are we?"

I bust out laughing and detangle myself from her. "Orlando." I weeze.

"Florida? What the hell are we still doing inside? We can go to the beach. Or Universal. Or, I don't know! Sheesh! I'm calling, Sage. Where the hell is she? She'll know what we can do. Maybe a club. Or maybe a movie premiere. We need to shop." Rose just kept rambling as I finished my pastry and told her I was going down to the lobby to ask for the nearest gym.

I left Rose quickly after I grabbed my sweatshirt and sunglasses. Not that they'd hide me but at least no one would see the circles under my eyes. I quickly made my way down the hall to the elevator and then to the front desk. There weren't many people inside the lobby, and the ones that were there were leaving.

I quietly waited for an open attendant behind an elderly lady who was complaining about something or another. About five minutes into my wait a young man came out from a back room.

"Hi. I'm Jacob. Can I help you Miss?" He asked me. I froze. He was cute. Sweet smile, beautiful eyes, tanned skinned, and slightly shaggy dark brown hair. "Miss?"

"Oh. Sorry. Umm, I was just wondering if you had a fitness facility or if there was a gym close by," I say as I walk over to his side of the counter thankful I chose to wear such dark glasses so he wouldn't see me openly staring at him.

"We actually do have a gym inside. If you'll follow me, I'll show you myself." Oh, he had such a sweet sounding voice too. I agreed and followed him silently down a hall. "So Miss..."

"Marie. It's Marie." I tell him as we walk. I can't help but to swoon a little at how nice he is, but I quickly remind myself that it's his job to be nice to guests.

He chuckles, "So, Miss Marie. What brings you to Florida?" I look at him to see if he's serious or if he's really just kidding. He looks completely serious. Funny. I don't remember the last time someone didn't recognize who I am.

"Work." I mutter, as we turn a corner into a rather large work out room. Machines lined every wall. Treadmills, ellipticals, weights, this was one of the better hotel gyms I'd seen. The floor was covered in dark brown carpet, the walls held a light cream color to them, and there were large mirrors everywhere. It was perfect. Except for the mirrors. I didn't need to see how ridiculous I looked while working out.

"There's a sauna right through that door over there," Jacob said pointing to a corner by what appeared to be a rack of towels, "If you need anything just let me know Miss Marie."

I thanked him and we said goodbye. Him leaving with the cutest smile I'd seen since Edward.

Throughout my entire workout all I could do was think of Jacob. Strange. After about two hours of working my butt off, I retired back to my suite to find Rose no where in sight. Ignoring her absence for the time being I quickly jumped into the shower and washed off. Just as I was drying off, there was a knock at the door. I wrapped the towel tightly around my body, and went to answer it, hair falling in wet ringlets to my shoulders.

Standing in front of me was Jacob. And boy did he notice I was only in a towel. I could feel his eyes sweep over me. I felt like I was going to blush, but knew I wouldn't. I couldn't. The only one that ever made me blush was Edward. After him, well, there was no one after him.

"Can I help you?" I ask tightening my grip on my towel feeling the blood want to rush to my cheeks but holding at bay.

"Sorry, Miss Marie! I didn't mean to disturb you." He quickly apologizes and focuses on my face with slightly stained cheeks. Matching the way my cheeks use to flush I'm sure.

"Well?" I ask after he says nothing for several minutes. He tells me Rose had left a message to be ready in four hours for a movie premiere. I thank him and he awkwardly leaves.

After I call Rose and she tells me to find a date and a dress I'm at a complete loss. I've only been to Orlando a few times, and the few times I've walked out of a building alone I was nearly chased back inside. What am I supposed to do? I don't know who's in Florida close enough to go to a premiere on such short notice.

Wait. Jacob! I could ask Jacob! I'm sure he'd do it.

I dress myself in some dark wash skinny jeans, a low rise tank top, and my sweatshirt. Paired with black flats, a few bangles, and my sunglasses and I'm out the door purse in hand. I make my way back down to the front desk and look for Jacob. He's nowhere to be found.

"Oh my God. Your Marie! Oh wow. I'm a BIG fan. Can I _please _get your autograph?" asked a female attendant. I rolled my eyes beneath my glasses and placed a perfectly fake smile on my face. "Oh wow. I'm so excited. I was going to go to your concert but they sold out really fast. Can you sign it to Ashley?" She rambled as she pulled out the same trash magazine that Rose had earlier.

"Actually, Ashley. If you can help me out, I'll do you one better than an autograph," I say pushing the magazine back to her. There was no way I was going to sign some piece of garbage that invades in my personal life, "If you can find Jacob, I'll give you two tickets to the next concert."

"Oh my GOD! Oh my GOD! Ok. Umm... hold on. One sec. Oh my God..." she says as she excitedly bounces and runs to the back. I roll my eyes and smirk thinking how easy "fans" are.

ONE...TWO...THREE-

"Ashley. What the hell? Where's the fire?" Jacob asks as he's pushed into my view by a beaming girl.

"Wow... Great job Ashley. I'll have the tickets sent over later tonight." I say as I look at Jacob, "Hey."

"Hey? Is there something I can help you with?" he questions. I look at Ashley as she stands there watching. "Back to work, Ashley." Jacob orders never breaking eye contact with me. She quickly moves down the table to help someone else.

"Hi, umm. I was just wondering if I could use you for the night?" I ask with mystery seeping from every word.

I go into explaining about Rose, the premiere, who I really am, and how I needed a "date" because of spreading rumors. And surprisingly, he agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After a quick call to my friend Alice Brandon, also mine and Rose's personal shopper, I drag Jacob to my room to prepare him for the night. I spent thirty minutes alone just trying to get him to remember the basic info; my name, how we "met" (through a mutual acquaintance. If I said Hilton, would they just think Paris rather than the hotel?), and of course how to avoid answering the relationship questions. He was a natural.

About an hour after my call to Alice there was a knock at the door. I got up fast from my spot on the comfy brown couch nearly tripping in the process and sprinted to answer it. I could hear Jacob try to supress his laughter behind me as I opened the door.

"Three dresses, two pairs of heels, a scarf, six necklaces, four rings, five bracelets. Not to mention earrings, three suits, some jeans, a few button downs, slacks, suspenders, a leather jacket, three pairs of dress shoes, a hat, and of course a rolex."

"ALICE! Oh my God. You are a life saver!" I yell pulling her into a friendly hug. She was a tiny little person with an incredible amount of energy and fashion sense. She hugged me back as Jacob got off the couch and at the same time two guys wheeled in racks of covered garments.

"Jesus." Jacob said under his breath. I released Alice and turned to Jacob with my arm still around her shoulder.

"Ali, this is my...umm...date for the night," I say introducing them, "Jacob, this is my good friend Miss Alice Brandon, fashionista extraordinaire." I laugh slightly at my own giddiness of being around someone so important to me. Especially someone I don't get to see very often.

"Nice to meet you Miss Brandon," Jacob says extending his hand. Alice doesn't reach for it. Instead she smiles so wide I'm surprised her face doesn't break.

"It's so nice to meet you Jacob!" she squeals, jumping in his arms and hugging him for what I would think is a little too long, "Please, just call me Alice." Jacob laughs at her enthusisism. But when they finally release each other I can't help but to start laughing til my stomach hurts.

"Hmm...yea, I think the first suit should fit perfectly," Alice said pulling the tape measure she had secretly used on Jacob out from behind his back. He joined in with my laughing as Alice walked off towards the racks that were set up in the living room.

After we calm down from our hysterics, we follow her small form and are immediately grabbed by the men who had wheeled in the racks. They had us in chairs, redoing my make-up, styling my hair, and making Jacob blush as his stylist wanted to pluck his eyebrows. I didn't let them.

Alice was doing what Alice does. She pulled one thing out, put it back, pulled something else out, and put that back. She did this repeatedly until she started over with the original piece. I wasn't too worried, I knew she was a fashion genius, but when my make-up and hair was finished I was growing nervous with how much time we had left.

"Alice, we have like, maybe thirty minutes to get there. I don't wanna rush you but we really need to get dressed. Like soon." I say standing directly behind her.

She sighed and pulled out a garment bag, then some dress shoes, a tie, and a watch. She held them out for Jacob and he immediately jumped from his seat to change. I told him he could change in the bathroom and then returned my attention to Alice.

Jacob was really being great about this. He wasn't freaking out like I thought he might. He looked like he was enjoying it. During the time it took to get ready I don't remember a time when I wasn't laughing or didn't have a smile on my face. It was refreshing to not have to fake a smile for once but a genuine one was in its place.

"Ok Bella, rings or a necklace?" Alice asks not even bothering to look up from her mission. I vote rings and she deftly pulls some out that she thinks will match with the outfit I haven't even seen yet. She tells me to put them on. As I do, she unzips another garment bag and pulls out a floor length dress with a pair of matching heels.

I'm ordered to strip fast and I do. I'm left in my matching black lace bra and panties and right as I'm stepping into my dress, the bathroom door opens and I hear a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Jacob squeaks. I can feel my embarrassment increase but quickly dull it by laughing slightly at the situation.

"Jake it's fine. When you're in the spotlight as much as I've been you get use to people seeing you in a lot less then what I'm wearing." I'm trying to placate him but at the same time myself. Because to be honest with myself, it's the first thrill I've felt since Edward.

He tries to keep his eyes on my face but as I slowly slide the dress up my body they do stray. I smirk to myself when he has to physically turn around. It's nice to know I can still affect someone like that. Deciding to give him a break I turn back to Alice.

"Ali, zip me up please," she obliges and soon enough Jake and I are making our way to the lobby to wait for our ride. When we get to the front desk we can see through the glass doors that there are in fact many flashing cameras hoping to get the first glimpse. I was growing nervous. I really didn't want Jacob to get freaked out by this.

My cell buzzes with a new text telling me our ride is right past the paparazzi. I show Jake the text and he smiles and guides me to the door.

Here goes nothing. Or everything...

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^''**


End file.
